Dragon Ball Next Generations 0
by DBDF
Summary: The prequel to the story of Dragon Ball Next Generations: this story starts seven years before the events of part I and covers through when Gogito defeats Majin Buu in Universe 6. We get to see the main characters' climb to Super Saiyan 4, how they all meet, and their struggles along the way! Stay tuned for the origin chronicles of the characters we know in the current story!
1. Fire

Dragon Ball Next Generations 0

_Chapter I: Fire_

The Fiscalinis lived in a big house in the country in America. They had no neighbors within a couple of miles of them. The house was surrounded on three sides by massive pine trees, and on the remaining side was farmland. The farmland faced the back of the house. The front of the house faced a big hill, which had no trees on it until the peak. It was from the top of this hill that a five-year-old Dominick saw his home in flames.

Something urged him to run toward the flames. It could have been that his entire family was trapped within those red, hot, demonic flames. But it was likely something else. Like something was pulling him there. Before he knew it, he was already running. Toward the flames it was getting hotter. Something was off about the flames. Dominick's five-year-old conscious mind couldn't detect it, but his subconscious sure did. With Saiyan blood running through him, no matter how little of it there was, his instinct put him on guard.

The flames hadn't reached his front door. He was able to enter the house. He ran in the door and straight to the kitchen. He knew that's where they were. His mom, Jeannie, and his three-year-old brother, Dalton were standing in standing near the telephone near the sliding glass door that entered the backyard. Dominick stood completely still across the kitchen from his mom and brother. They stared at him for a while, too.

Suddenly, his mom screamed, "Why did you come back here?!"

The question went right over his head. "Where's dad?" He asked.

"Take your brother and run!" She yelled at him. Dalton suddenly started running to where Dominick was and grabbed his hand. "NOW!"

Dominick was scared of his mom, so he obeyed. He was scared of everything going on. He and his brother ran. It felt like forever to the front door. But it was only about five seconds. When they got there, Dalton ran out the door, but Dominick stood frozen in the doorway. He'd come back to the house for a reason, even if he didn't know what it was. "Run." He told Dalton. "Go to the top of the hill."

"But-" Dalton protested. Dominick shoved him out of the house and he fell to the ground. As Dalton began to cry, Dominick back up into the house. Then the flames reached the front door. The hallway collapsed between Dalton and Dominick: a wall that would separate them for the next six years.

Sniffling, Dalton ran to the top of the hill, just like his brother told him to. He now stood where Dominick stood, watching the flames further engulf his home. Suddenly, an explosion occurred. Dalton saw the explosion. He didn't know how it happened, nor did he have time to think about it. The shockwave hit just seconds later. Dalton was standing in front of a tree when it hit. It blew his three-year-old body backwards and he hit his head on a protruding root, losing consciousness instantly.

* * *

"Seriously, dude." Dominick said. He was on the phone with his best friend, Nagashi. "No, she's definitely cute. No, I don't think she knows I exist yet. Her name's Ichimei. She's in my class. I see her at lunch sometimes, too. I'm not sure she has many friends. We should invite her to hang out with us." He was walking down the street away from the city. His house was west of the city, and he was exiting the east side, which meant he'd had to cross the entire length of the city to get to where he was. "I'm going to some dojo on the outskirts of the city. Yeah, I know. It's about time. I don't know. I heard the instructor is really really strong. He's been around for a while, yeah. He was friends with my ancestors, I think. Oh, wait, I think this is it." There was a little dojo across the street from a gas station. It looked pretty run down. There was no sign out front, nothing. It was just a little red and white building just on the eastern outskirts of town. "Yeah, I've got to go. I'm here." Dominick hung up the phone and gulped as he stared at the building. He closed his eyes as he scouted for strong power levels. He didn't sense any.

His dad died in that fire when he was five, and no one knew where Dalton went. He didn't really remember the fire. He saw Dalton start running, then he started running back into the house, then he vaguely remembered something falling on his back, then the next thing he remembered, he was no longer inside the house. He was just outside with his mom, and all that remained of his house was a bunch of ashes. He had no idea how he'd gotten there, and his five-year-old brain didn't want to comprehend it either.

Growing up without someone to train him, he had to figure it out for himself, mostly. He knew before the fire that he was especially strong. His dad had already taught him how to fly. After his dad's death, and once he was old enough, around age nine, he began searching around for answers as to why he was so strong. He found limited information in libraries. He didn't want to ask his mom because he was afraid she would be mad. Then, one day, he went searching through his mom's drawer while she was out. He found something with his dad's name on it. What was on it was beyond his comprehension at the time. All the events, all the lore, passed down through generations by word...all written down in this book. It wasn't just his dad's name, either. There was his grandfather's, and his great grandfather's as well. Apparently, four generations ago, his ancestor moved to a small peninsula in the central land. Then, in the next generation, they moved to the western continent. That's where their old house was. That's where the fire was. Now, they lived in the eastern continent. That's where their family had lived as far as the writing went back. It went back eight generations. There was a name that stood out to him. "Goku." Well, it showed up twice. There was a "Goku Jr." as well. Also, the word "Saiyans" showed up multiple times as well.

In that book, Dominick taught himself everything about fighting. Everything he was interested in learning, at least. It was three things, mainly. First, he taught himself the legendary _Kamehameha._ It wasn't too hard. The book said Goku learned it within a week. It took Dominick the same amount of time. Next, he taught himself how to read energy. He wasn't very good at it, and eventually he got frustrated and said "good enough." Lastly, and the one he spent the entirety of the two years learning, was the technique "instant transmission." He only spent so long learning it because he thought it looked so cool. His fighting experience came from sparring with trees in the backyard. There were no more trees in the backyard, anymore.

Now he stood right in front of the red and white building on the outskirts of town. _Why am I stopping here? Just go in._ And he did. It didn't look like a dojo at all. It looked more like the waiting room to a doctor's office. There was a bunch of couches, a front desk, and just to the left of the front desk, there was a hallway with a single door at the end. There was a girl working at the front desk. Dominick assumed he should go to her to check in. She couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"Can I get your name?" She asked. She had long black hair that fell straight down her back and bangs cut off just above her eyebrows.

"Dominick Fiscalini." He responded.

"Oh, a second Fiscalini?" She smiled. "I thought that wasn't a popular last name."

Dominick looked down and quickly looked back up. "No, it's not common at all." He said. "Where's that other Fiscalini?"

"He's in the back, with the instructor." She told him.

"How long until I go back there?"

"You're next." She told him. "Not a lot of people come around here, anyway. That other Fiscalini comes around a lot, though."

As if on cue, the door at the end of the hallway opened. Dominick peered past the wall and at the boy exiting the door. The boy was wearing all black; a black t-shirt and black loose jeans. His brown hair was not quite as long as Dominick's and was straighter, but fell down on both sides of his face in a similar fashion. His blue eyes were just a shade grayer than Dominick's. What stood out the most was the light turquoise colored cape flowing behind his back. It started in a sort of bushy material around his neck that resembled a scarf, then flowed down to around his ankles.

"Since he's done, you can go back there now." The girl behind the front desk said.

Dominick turned and nodded to her. "Thanks." He walked down the hallway, and as he passed the boy, his spine tingled. They both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes for just a split second before continuing on their way. _What was that? The kid seems so familiar._

Dominick opened the door that the boy had just walked out of. He entered a small room with just a black foam mat on the ground, and mirrors covering the walls. The man that stood in front of him appeared to be an alien. With green skin, pointy ears, and two antennae sticking out of his forehead, there was no way he was from this planet.

"You must be Dominick." The man said. "I've been eager to meet you, as you have the same last name as my pupil."

"And you must be Piccolo." Dominick replied. Piccolo's eyes widened a little. "You're in some of the old pictures in my dad's book."

Piccolo smiled. "You know your stuff."

"You fought against the legendary Frieza, right?"

"Yeah, with Goku himself."

"Goku is my ancestor. I've been training to be as strong as he was." Dominick claimed.

"You seem pretty young." Piccolo told him. "But I've seen younger kids capable of a lot."

"Let me show you." Dominick widened his feet. He generated some wind through the energy he was creating, then his hair flew up in all directions, turning golden.

Piccolo took a step back, then slowly crossed his arms. "Very impressive. A Super Saiyan at your age is nothing to laugh at, especially since the density of Saiyan blood has diminished so much over the years."

"I've been able to do this for a couple of years." Dominick told him. "But I want to take it to the next level."

"Yes. I remember Gohan was about your age when he ascended to Super Saiyan 2." Piccolo muttered. "Come back tomorrow. I'll have a training partner for you. Then we can see what you're really capable of."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Dominick powered back down to his base form and walked back out the door. He walked back through the hallway, nodding to the young lady at the front desk, who smiled back at him. He then noticed that the boy who he passed in the hallway earlier was still in the room, sitting on a chair and reading a book. The other Fiscalini.

Dominick walked toward the door, which was right next to the chair the boy was sitting in. As he approached, the boy looked up from his book and eyed Dominick. He stopped right in front of the boy. The two stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was really just about ten seconds. Suddenly, the boy stood up inches away from Dominick. He was tall for how young he looked, but so was Dominick. "Do you know who I am?" The boy asked.

Dominick swallowed carefully. "There's only one person you could possibly be...but that's impossible. No one has seen him since…"

"Since the fire?" The boy finished the sentence for him. "I survived the fire. You pushed me out, remember? I thought I was the only one that survived."

Dominick's eyes widened. "You are Dalton."

"Yeah." He said. The two of them stood in silence for a little. "Did Mom and Dad survive?"

"Mom did." Dominick told him. "Dad didn't."

"Is that so?" Dalton muttered. "Well, I'll have to come by and visit sometime."

"I'm headed back right now." Dominick said. "You'll come live with your family, right?"

"I live with my master, now." Dalton replied. "He's taught me everything I know."

"But…"

"Just go home. You'll see me again soon." Dalton rolled his eyes and sat down to read again.

Dominick looked down at his younger brother for a while, then finally decided to walk out the door and go home. He had school the next day, anyway.


	2. Ichimei

_Chapter II: Ichimei_

It was only the second week of school after summer break. It was late August. Dominick had just turned eleven a little over a month ago. And he was starting to be interested in girls. It was his last year of grade school: the sixth grade.

The bell rang to signify lunchtime. Dominick ran out of the classroom across the hallway to where his best friends' class was. They came out and waved to him.

"Jishaku! Nagashi!" He yelled. "Let's go!" They laughed, and the three of them ran off toward a grass field behind the playground, bumping into multiple kids on the way. They were known as the rambunctious kids in school, never could keep themselves still. Except Nagashi, of course. He was the calmest of the bunch. Jishaku was the opposite.

There was a tree in the back corner of the grass field that they would always hang out under, either running circles around it or attempting to climb it. Dominick hopped up to one of the low branches and started doing pull ups. Nagashi laid on the grass with his hands behind his head while Jishaku tried to get him to wrestle.

Nagashi noticed Dominick was staring off into space. He looked in the direction his eyes were pointing. Then he smiled. "Hey, Dominick. You like her, don't you?"

Dominick dropped from the tree. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it." Nagashi told him. "We were just on the phone yesterday. You said she was cute and that you wanted to invite her to hang out with us."

"Shut up." Dominick muttered.

"Why was I being left out of this?" Jishaku complained. "I want to know about the girl Dom's in love with!" He stomped.

"That's exactly why." Nagashi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, go talk to her already."

"I can't."

"Why? Just do it."

She was sitting alone against the fence that separated the school grounds from the street. Dominick allowed himself to be pushed over to where she was sitting by Jishaku.

She looked up at him, confused and a little nervous. "Hello?" She looked past Dominick's sweaty face and at Nagashi and Jishaku, who were eagerly watching. "Is this a prank?"

Dominick found himself at a loss for words. "Ah...uh...you...uh...want something to eat?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a plastic bag that his mom had made for him that morning. "I never see you eating during lunch. You must be hungry."

"Um...I'm fine." She said uncomfortably.

"Are you sure?" Dominick asked. "They're just cheese crackers, but they're really good. I used to have them all the time when I lived in America."

She gave him a little smirk. "If I take one, will you leave me alone?"

"No." Dominick replied. "Ichimei, I want you to come play with us."

She smiled and got up. "I guess I have no choice." She and Dominick walked side by side back to the tree that Nagashi and Jishaku were sitting under.

After the bell rang to go back to lunch, Dominick and Ichimei happened to walk back to the same class. "We're in the same class?" Ichimei asked him. "That's why you knew my name, huh. I never knew you were in here."

"I knew." Dominick told her. "I sit behind you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Dominick said. "Why did you agree to play with us? You seemed like you didn't want to at first."

She looked down and smiled. "I was happy you asked. No one really ever asked me that before."

* * *

"Hey, Mom." Dominick called as he walked in the door to his house. He lived pretty close to the school, so he just walked home. "I have to go back to that dojo place soon."

"Oh, so you ended up liking this one?" She replied from the kitchen.

"Yeah, there's someone there that I want to bring home." Dominick told her.

His mother poked her head into the hallway where she could see her son. "Is it a girl?"

"No, mom. You'll see when you meet him."

"Okay, sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't call you. I'm your mom, and you're 11."

Dominick sighed and went down to his room. His mom went down to go check to see if the door was closed. It was. She went back to the kitchen and looked around her as if checking for any people who might be watching. She then closed her eyes and began talking. "Honey, are you there?"

_Yeah._ A voice said in her head. _How's Dom doing?_

"Good." She responded. "He found Piccolo, and he's going to train with him tonight."

_I'm glad I convinced King Yemma to release him from Hell after I died._ He said. _Jeannie. The afterlife dimensions in the other universes are starting to receive massive influxes of dead. I've made some very trustworthy friends here in Otherworld. I trust them enough to watch over Dom and Dalton in case something happens to me. We're going to start investigating. I'm sorry if you hear from me less._

Jeannie lowered her head. "I understand, Jason. Just be careful. You know, if you die while in Otherworld, your existence is…"

_Wiped. Yeah, I know. But so many people are dying. This can't be a coincidence. Something has to be going on in the shadows._

"I trust you to take care of whatever needs to be done." Jeannie told her husband.

* * *

"Mom, it's time for me to go." Dominick said as he came out of his room. It was 4:15 in the evening. He figured he'd be there at 4:30.

"Okay, honey." She called. "Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

As he walked out the door, Jeannie stopped him. "Wait. Dom, Piccolo may be a harsh teacher. I heard stories about…"

Dominick turned around to look at her. "Mom, how do you know about Piccolo?" He asked her. She was taken aback. As she tried to come up with an answer, Dominick turned back to go to the dojo. "It doesn't matter, I guess. I'll see you later tonight and you can tell me then."

He shut the door behind him and set off on a steady jog toward the outskirts of town. He kind of felt bad for his mom, having an eleven year old child with such independence. He knew he was a Saiyan and could take care of himself, but his mom didn't quite know what he was capable of. And besides, she was a mom. She always worried about her boy.

Dominick arrived at the dojo just when he thought he would: almost exactly 4:30. He walked into the main lobby and the girl at the front desk smiled at him. "You're back." She said.

"Yeah." Dominick replied. "Piccolo told me to come back today."

"Well, I'm about to go on a break." She told him. "Piccolo should come out and get you when he's ready."

"Thanks."

She walked out from behind the desk and handed Dominick a slip of paper. "My name is Rika." She said. "You can call me if you want."

Dominick raised an eyebrow when he looked at the piece of paper to see a phone number written on it. "Alright, thanks." He said. He folded the paper up and put it in his pocket as she walked out the front door.

Not even thirty seconds later, Piccolo came out of the room in the back. "I sensed you as soon as you arrived, Dominick. You do not conceal your power very well."

"There's no need to, if I'm not hiding from anyone." Dominick replied.

"You never know when a threat could reveal itself." Piccolo said. "You are making yourself vulnerable to any attack."

As if on cue, another person walked out of the door. "It is because he's never been exposed to any real danger. Peaceful times like these make a warrior weak."

Dominick's eyes widened. "Dalton. What are you doing here?" He noticed a sword hanging from his belt. It was all black except for a golden, flower-shaped hilt. It was strange. For some reason, he felt it impossible to take his eyes off that sword.

"I live here." Dalton told him. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Starting today, you two will be training partners." Piccolo said. "I'm choosing to accept Dominick as another student of mine. It will be beneficial for all of us."

"Sounds good to me." Dominick said.

"Very well." Dalton muttered.

They walked back into the room out of which Dalton and Piccolo came. Dominick looked at his brother, who was easily a head shorter than him. "You talk awfully mature for someone who's only eight years old."

"It's thanks to constant training since Piccolo found me. He threw me into the wilderness for half a year by myself." Dalton said. "And besides, I don't remember telling you how old I was."

Dominick looked away. "I just remembered. I kept track of your birthdays."

Dalton looked the other way as well and folded his arms.

There were stairs in the back corner of the matted room that led into a basement. Dominick sensed a large amount of energy coming from the basement, although it wasn't from any lifeform. It was more of a natural energy, acting as a barrier to keep everything in, and from collapsing.

"You two will spar down here, with everything you have." Piccolo told them. "This will act as a gauge for me so see exactly where you two stand right now, in terms of power."

"I never knew this place existed." Dominick muttered.

"Where do you think I did all my training?" Dalton smirked. "In that puny room up there?"

"I don't know, maybe." Dominick replied sarcastically.

"Enough bickering." Piccolo snapped. "Let's get started."

Dominick and Dalton walked out into the room. The ground was completely made of dirt - made to simulate a real battlefield. Dominick was used to it; during weekends he would fly out to the deserts to train all day.

Piccolo raised his hand to the air. "Ready?"

Dominick assumed a fighting position, one he had perfected over the last 2 years. His left arm went out forward, his elbow bent at a right angle so his forearm could protect his face. His left arm was tucked in at his side, but bent in a way so it could protect his stomach. "You don't have a fighting stance?" He asked his brother.

"I don't need one." Dalton replied. "Just try and find an opening."

"Begin!" Piccolo shouted.

Dominick launched forward first. Dalton raised his hand to block an incoming punch, but his brother disappeared right before his eyes. Dalton looked around, his opponent nowhere to be seen. "Instant transmission?" He muttered.

"That's not all." Dominick said. Suddenly, there were five images of himself surrounding Dalton.

"The Afterimage Technique as well?" Dalton clicked his tongue. "For someone with no training, you can sure do a lot." Then, he seemingly punched at nothing but air. Dominick appeared there, his brother's fist caught in his palm. Dalton jumped into the air and sent a downward roundhouse kick toward Dominick's neck. That, too, was blocked, but immediately after, Dalton switched sides and sent another roundhouse kick with his opposite leg. He was so fast, Dominick had no time to respond. The kick landed hard, and Dominick was sent to his knees. Then, while still down, Dominick sent a punch flying toward Dalton's face. It was caught. Dominick pulled his brother toward him and punched him in the face with his other hand, causing blood to spurt out of his nose.

Piccolo watched all of this with a straight face. Nothing was subverting his expectations.

Dominick was still a little bit distracted by Dalton's sword. "You aren't going to use that?" He asked, pointing at the weapon of interest.

"The sword?" Dalton asked. "I can use it if you want. I just wanted a fair fight."

"You think I can't beat you when you're wielding that sword?"

"No, I don't think you can beat me at all."

"Hey!" Piccolo shouted. "I thought I told you two to quit bickering. I said this was an all out fight. I don't see either of you with blonde hair and blue eyes. Get to it, already."

Dominick smiled. "You can go Super Saiyan as well?"

"Of course I can." Dalton responded. "Pretty much anyone with Saiyan blood can do that much. I'm training to go Super Saiyan 2."

"Show me what you've got. We'll go to full power together."

"Whatever." Dalton sighed. He and Dominick both started raising their power levels together. At the same time, a huge blast of wind and energy was released, and their hair shined golden. Gold auras lit up the entire room, and small craters were made under each of the two fighters' feet.

"That's more like it." Piccolo said. "Now, the fight really begins."


End file.
